Finding You
by rosejadebeilov
Summary: Sorry rubbish with this, don't really know what it's bout!. Please read and enjoy.


This is another of my weird stories, but I never seem to finish them. So hopefully I will finish this one but can't promise anything as I am in my last year at school and am doing all my final exams.

This is a surprise... not going to do a summary yet try and figure it out yourself. Hope you enjoy it please read it.  
I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Richelle mead.

Chapter 1.

Ever have that feeling when you just don't belong some where? Well that's how I feel everyday!

My name is Rose Hathaway, I am seventeen years old and I have dropped out of high school. I have a job at a gym. I am a badass In the making, I have been told. The only downside to working there is that I get hit on every time by guys. I am 5"7 and have a really curvy body, I have dark brown almost black hair that goes down to the middle of my back.

Beep beep beep... errrh! What is that noise? My brain started to register that the noise that was bring pain to my head was the alarm for me to get up for work. I rolled over, then ran for the bathroom, I forgot it was so cold in the mornings. I had a quick shower and got dressed into my work out clothes that involved a pink and black sports bra, my running shorts and trainer, I decided to put my hair up, off my neck, I added a small amount of make up to my face and was running out the door, so I could make work but before that I would grab a coffee from the next door cafè.

I walk into my usual cafè, walked straight to the count because it was too early In the morning for there to be a queue.

Mason was already standing waiting for me as I walked up. I opened my mouth to tell him but I was cut short.  
"Don't tell me, you want a iced Venti Caramel Macchiato." He laughed. I had been living in LA for two years now and had been coming here ever since, so everyone knew what I wanted.  
"Yes please." I whispered kind of embarrassed that I got the same thing every time. Obviously noticing me embarrassment he smile at me. "Don't worry, you the one keeping this place open" he joked. Mason was a very sweet boy, red hair, freckles and his boyish charm. I wish I could have someone.  
Me mason carried on talk and catching up with each other. " OMG! I'm so sorry, I'm later for work. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I can't believe I'm late again. Mason waved me off as I ran down the street trying to get there as fast as I could,I didn't want to be any later than I already was.  
Finally I was there, I stop at the door to compose myself, then walked in. My boss was a man named Connor, he was also my best friend ever since he picked me up from living on the street and put me back together piece by piece. He was the only one who could bring me back if I lost control. Connor looked stunned to see me. I gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?" I was even more confused, I didn't no what he meant; I work here. "What do you mean? I work here" I was lost, I never remember him firing me.  
"Someone called saying that you needed the day off today" who would do that, I don't really have any friends apart from Connor and mason and that's it.  
"Who? What did they sound like?" This had official had me lost!  
"Well, it was a man and he sounded Turkish... I think." I had an idea who it might of been. My long lost father, you see I'm Turkish and its my home town. That's where I ran away from, because people were scared of me coz My dad is the boss of the mafia, also because I just didn't fit in. But why would my dad what me to have a day off. I thought for a moment then realized, he didn't know where I was, I had put a false trail. I had gone to France and took out enough money to keep me going till I die and then given the card to some girl I met there and had said 'go wild'. Thought it would work but for three years It has, just . Means I'm going to have to lay low and watch who's around.  
Connor's voice brought me out of my own thoughts. "Well it doesn't matter, you deserve a day off. Go enjoy it." I hugged Connor, told him to have a good day and was on my way back Home. I pulled my hood up so that it covered my face and hair, those are the two things that would give me away.

I got home and check every room, too say I was paranoid was a understatement. Finally happy that I hadn't been followed, I decided to go for a run so I made fun my hair was up and not noticeable the pulled my hoodie and put the hood over my face. I walked out my flat put my head phones in and started running, I went through the town I lived in then down towards the river. When I got to the river I stop and look over it while I did some stretches, I finished doing them and just stopped looking at the view. When I was grab from behind and knocked over the head my something heavy.

The the world went dark...

Hey sorry for the end but I wanted it to . Be fun. Please review and help me with ideas or if there something I should add or change.  
I apologize for my spelling


End file.
